Primer encuentro
by DaIUu
Summary: Como será el día en que James conocio a sus suegros?Peleas, amor, odios, miedos, rencores, celos..todo eso y mucho más en un solo capitulo!


**PRIMER ENCUENTRO .**

El señor y la señora Evans, del Nº 8 de Barnsley ( N/a: es el lugar de residencia del periquito que hace esquí acuático.. ) eran unas personas muy agradables.

Tenían dos hijas ya mayores, la menor y más simpática, era muy bonita. Tenía 18 años. Era pelirroja, de ojos verdes increíblemente hermosos, era alta, flaca, inteligente, bondadosa y modesta. La otra, de 22 años, era muy callada e histérica, odiaba a su hermana con todo su corazón. Rubia, delgada, tenía un cuello muy largo, el cual le servia para espiar a los vecinos, lo que era parte de su rutina diaria. Era la muchacha más entrometida que los vecinos habían visto en su vida. Le gustaba juntarse con sus vecinas para chusmear sobre asuntos varios.

Las dos hijas de los señores Evans estaban paradas a un metro de distancia una de la otra en el medio de la calle discutiendo a todo pulmón.

Ya era habitual para los vecinos que todos los domingos desde la mañana se escucharan gritos en la casa nº 8, ya que era el día en que Petunia Dursley, hija de los Señores Evans, iba a visitarlos. Ella ya no vivía con su familia, se había casado hacia mas o menos un mes y cada vez que iba a la casa, las dos hermanas peleaban como niñas pequeñas, pero jamás habían empezado a gritarse en el medio de la calle.

Ya todo el mundo había salido de sus casas para ver el porque de la pelea entre las hermanas.

**- SOS UNA INSERVIBLE BUENA PARA NADA, PETUNIA-** gritaba Lilian Evans a Petunia Dursley. No era la primera vez que Lily le gritaba textualmente estas mismas palabras.

- Y vos, una maldita anormal que sabe hacer...

- Cállate, sino tu pesadilla podría convertirse en realidad. Todo el barrio podría enterarse que clase de cosas le dices a tu hermana, Petunia. Estoy harta de que me trates como si fuera un bicho raro, y si vos no me respetas, ni respetas a mi novio, como yo lo hago con ese elefante que tenes por esposo, entonces tendrás que aprender a hacerlo.

- ¿Acaso quieres que te embruje?- agrego en un murmullo y acercándose hasta el oído de su hermana.

Lily fue la única que pudo ver como Petunia se estremecía.

- Vos no me harás nada, anormal. No eres quien para decirme que es lo que tengo que hacer.

- Eso es lo que vos crees, pero sí soy quien para pedirte que me respetes, y que hagas lo mismo con mi novio. Porque yo me aguanto todas las cosas que dice tu esposo de mí, y yo no tengo porque aguantarlo. Aparte mi novio sabe ser educado, y eso lo demuestra, no va por ahí diciendo que mi hermana es una tarada, aburrida y horrible Muggle, cosa que si lo diría sería una fea y triste verdad.

En ese momento todos los vecinos las miraban como si estuvieran locas. Una le decía anormal a la otra, y la otra usaba palabras muy extrañas como "Muggle".

- Deja de hablar boberías. La única tarada, aburrida y horrible aquí sos vos, Lilian.

- Cuando dejaras de insultarme?

- ¿Nunca, entendes? NUNCA!

- Esta bien, Petunia, esta bien. Pero entiende que si vos volves a decir algo así delante de papá y mamá sobre mi novio, que ni siquiera conoces, te arrepentirás.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Todos en el barrio se preguntaban que había significado aquella conversación, mejor dicho discusión entre hermanas, no es que fueran entrometidos, pero querían saber.

Había sido muy extraño verlas hablarse así en la mitad de la calle, ya que siempre la más joven de ellas era muy sensata y no enfrentaba a su hermana así, porque no quería tener problemas ni con los vecinos ni con sus padres.

Ellos no le veían nada anormal a esa dulce y preciosa chica.

Pero su hermana la trataba como si fuera un monstruo y le decía anormal. Y todos en el barrio se preguntaban¿Por qué?

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Esa misma noche, Petunia volvía a la casa de sus padres, pero esta vez estaba acompañada por un hombre. Era un hombre gordo, casi sin cuello, con un bigote muy largo. Tendría aproximadamente 23 años y era de baja estatura. Era Vernon Dursley, el esposo de Petunia.

Él, estaba vistiendo un traje color gris, con una camisa blanca que le quedaba muy ajustada, y parecía que era el mismo traje que usaba casi todos los días para ir al trabajo.

Ella, llevaba un vestido corto, que le llegaba por arriba de las rodillas, con escote en v. De un rojo horripilante.

Tocaron el timbre.

- ¿Quién es? –se escucho desde adentro la voz de un hombre.

- Yo, papá.

Les abrieron la puerta y pasaron. El ambiente era muy lindo y cómodo. El lugar estaba pintado de un color crema muy bonito, era un living bastante grande, y tenía dos sillones de dos plazas y un televisor frente a estos.

Había una puerta que daba a la cocina-comedor, que también era bastante amplia, pintada del mismo color que el living. Allí había una mesa con 6 sillas. De la cual 3 de las sillas estaban ocupadas.

Una de ellas, ocupada por Lily Evans. Otra, por su madre, Olga Evans. Y la última persona que ocupaba una silla, era un chico joven, de 18 años, tenía el pelo negro azabache, todo revuelto, ojos castaños, era delgado y alto. Su nombre era James Potter y era el novio de Lily desde hacia un año y medio, aunque esta era la primera vez que veía a su familia.

James Potter, estaba demasiado nervioso, toda la familia de Lily era Muggle, mientras que él era un mago que no tenía ni un familiar Muggle, y no sabía mucho de ellos.

Después de que los recién llegados saludaran a los ya presentes. (no sin una mueca de asco al petunia saludar a su hermana y al novio) Empezaron a comer.

- Y, James¿ a que te dedicas?

- Estudio para ser Auror¿sabe que es ser Auror, cierto?

- Sí, sí. Me parece muy bien. Es una carrera algo arriesgada y peligrosa, pero hay que luchar por lo que uno quiere, y en este caso se quiere que no haya más guerra...

- ¿Guerra? Si no hay ninguna guerra en el mundo. –interrumpió Vernon.

- Así que quieres ser auror.. si.. igual que mi Lily.

- Si, Papá. Pero por mí no dices que está bien, siempre me dices que no, que es muy peligroso.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de James.

- Y tú, porque sonríes? Como si fuera divertido que mi padre no quiera que sea auror!

- No, no es nada divertido. Y lo se porque mi madre hace lo mismo conmigo, no me deja ni respirar, todo el tiempo esta diciéndome que no quiere que sea auror, que ya tiene suficiente con que mi padre esta en bastante peligro por serlo. Y que no quiere que yo este en más peligro de lo que estoy.

- No es lindo que te recuerden que tu padre esta en mucho peligro, cierto?

Petunia y Vernon, no sabían nada de la guerra del mundo mágico, y poco entendían de la conversación, así que no le prestaban atención, al menos, eso aparentaban. Pero hubo unas palabras que despertaron el interés de Petunia.

... - Si, es cierto que hay una prisión mágica. Se llama Azkaban. Es horrible, porque los presos no solo están encerrados sino que también hay unas criaturas horrendas que son los guardianes de la cárcel.

- ¿Cómo se llaman las criaturas? –Pregunto muy interesada Olga.

- Dementores.

- Son unos seres que tienen manos putrefactas y viscosas, visten de negro, se arrastran por el suelo, y tienen una capucha negra que les cubre la cara.

Cuando se acercan a una persona, ya sea maga o no, esta empieza a sentir un frío muy intenso, y empiezan a visualizar en su mente los momentos más tristes de su vida y le quitan los recuerdos alegres.

¿Y porque habían de despertar el interés de Petunia Dursley esas palabras?

Simple, creía haber conocido a esas horrendas criaturas.

-- Flash Back --

Era un día de verano, el sol iluminaba las ruidosas calles de Londres donde la gente iba de un lado al otro quejándose del insoportable calor de ese día, eran cerca de las 5 de la tarde, cuando una adolescente caminaba sola por los alrededores de la plaza de su ciudad, iba caminando apresuradamente entre la masa de gente que salía de sus trabajos, cuando, de repente, todo se oscureció, comenzó a sentir un frío que se extendía por cada partícula de su cuerpo, un frío que le oprimía el pecho y hacía que le costara respirar.

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Flashes.

Flashes de los peores momentos de su vida.

Empezó a recordar los momentos más tristes de su vida. Momentos que creía ya olvidados, ya metidos en un rincón bien lejano de su corazón.

_i Su mejor amiga besándose con su novio.._

_Ella allí, mirando paralizada aquel hecho, como perdía a su única amiga, a su compañera, a su apoyo, como perdía una de las cosas más valiosas que tenía en su maldita vida.. _

_Y también perdía a su novio, su otro apoyo, aquel con el cual había vivido hermosos momentos, su primer amor, que resultaba ser la mayor mentira con la cual había vivido. /i _

Sentía lo mismo que había sentido aquella vez, era como si lo estuviera viviendo en estos momentos.

_i Un grito.. su grito.. y a su lado su hermana y sus padres. Enfrente, dos hombres, cada uno con una media negra tapándole el rostro, cada uno con un arma de fuego apuntando hacia ella y su hermana, por favor, que no le pasara nada a ninguno.. /i _

Otro flash y seguía sin entender que le estaba pasando..

_"**- ERES UNA INSERVIBLE BUENA PARA NADA, PETUNIA-** gritaba Lilian Evans a Petunia Dursley"_

_A pesar de no llevarse bien con su hermana, le dolía que ella le dijera semejantes palabras. _

No podía más.. no podría soportar nada más..

El frío poco a poco fue desapareciendo, la luz volvió a aparecer en aquellas calles de Londres. Y volvió a sentir esa sensación de calor insoportable que embargaba la ciudad.

Pero nada sería igual ese día, no podría volver a su casa como si nada hubiera pasado. No, ella había revivido algunos de sus peores recuerdos y no entendía el motivo. Creía que lo que le había pasado tenía que ver con la "adorada" magia de su hermana.

-- Fin flash Back --

Siguieron charlando durante un buen rato, hablaron de todo, desde la guerra del mundo mágico, deportes mágicos y muggles, criaturas mágicas y de la empresa de taladros donde trabajaba Vernon.

Parecía que James Potter había caído muy bien a la familia Evans.

Levantándose, Olga ofreció el postre, que todos muy gustosos aceptaron.

- Mm.. Esta exquisito.. Ya entiendo porque este es tu postre favorito Lily, porque a tu madre le sale espectacular.

- Gracias querido.

Un comentario así y una sonrisa valió para terminar de ganarse la confianza de los padres de su amada.

Petunia y Vernon notaron como James Potter, un odioso mago, le caía bien a los señores Evans con solo conocerlo en una noche mientras que para aprobar a Vernon...

No.. Ni siquiera lo habían aprobado, les caía mal y no podrían hacer nada para evitarlo.

La noche siguió tranquila, cuatro de los invitados a esa cena hablaban alegremente mientras que los otros dos mostraban cara de enfado.

Estaban enfadados porque no les prestaban atención, porque dos de las personas que estaban sentadas con ellos a la mesa eran magos y ellos odiaban la magia y todo lo que tuviera relación con ella, o eso demostraban.

Petunia Dursley desde los 11 años no podía soportar que su hermana fuera la favorita de todos, que sus padres la prefirieran a ella, cuando era "anormal".

Parecía odiar la magia, pero, aunque nunca lo demostraría, estaba celosa de su hermana. Le hubiera encantado ser como Lily, tan dulce.. hubiera sido maravilloso tener poderes mágicos, y su novio.. Potter.. Ese chico le caía muy bien, le parecía muy buena persona, simpático y muy lindo. ( N/a: siip.. ya sabemos que es cualkaa .. pero buenn..) En cambio Vernon.. No era que lo odiaba.. Pero si hubiera podido elegi.. definitivamente no hubiera elegido a Vernon.. un segundo.. ¿Porque se caso con el? ( N/a: ehmm.. nos fuimos de tema..)

Tendría que haber aceptado todo a los 11 años, cuando supo que su hermana llegaría mucho más lejos que ella en la vida. En vez de envidiarla y odiarla solo por unos estúpidos celos. Tendría que estar feliz por ella, pero no, cuando se había dado cuenta de ello ya era demasiado tarde, no podía volver atrás, ya que su hermana no la aceptaría de nuevo, o, al menos eso creía, pero se confundía, ya que Lilian Evans tenía un gran corazón y sabía dar una segunda oportunidad a todo aquel que se lo mereciera.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Miro el reloj. La 1:00 am. Era tarde, tenía que regresar a su casa. Sus padres estarían preocupados.

- Lily.. Debo irme.

- Está bien amor, nos vemos mañana, si?

- Perfecto. Te paso a buscar a la hora de siempre. - Le contestó guiñándole un ojo.- Señor Evans, Señora Evans, Petunia, Vernon, un gusto. - agregó levantándose de la silla en la cual estaba sentado.

- El gusto es nuestro, querido.

- Y.. James, puedes llamarnos por nuestros nombres

- Esta bien, Olga. Gracias por todo, muy rica la cena. Adiós.

Se levanto tranquilamente de la mesa, le dio un beso a Lily de despedida, fue hacia la puerta, y desapareció.


End file.
